Love is a Hard Choice
by imajeffhardygirl
Summary: This is my first fanfic... please comment ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Ok, my name is Kaitlyn and I am here to tell my story of just some of my hard decisions about love... so Jeff and I have been going out for quite a while now... but things have changed since The Shield came to WWE... I had some weird feelings about this one guy in that group and his name was... Seth Rollins! I dont understand why I fall for the most crazy people in WWE, Am I starting to become like AJ? None of this feelings make any sense... I just know it cant be love... or can it?

So, I was heading to my best friend Mickie's house to explain all of this to her and see if she knew what it was... "Hey Mickie... I have something to ask you..." I say. "Yes?" Mickie asks. "I think I have some sort of crush on Seth Rollins..." I say. "OMG, What?! You cant!" she yells at me. "Idk what to do Mickie!" I say crying. "Awwww Kaitlyn, come here..." Mickie said as she opened her arms to let me come in her arms and cry, but I'm not that kind of girl when it comes to love... or so I think. I ran into her arms and cried, like I thought I would never do... but I did, "am I changing? I'm doing things I would never do... I think Seth is changing me..." I thought to myself. "Shhh Kaitlyn... everything will be fine..." Mickie says trying to cheer me up. "R-Really?" I ask, my voice shaking. "Yes Kaitlyn, and I should know... I went through the same thing with my bf before Randy... and I'm happy with Randy now... just tell Jeff the truth..." she answers. "Okay..." I say as I leave to find Jeff.

I run into Seth while trying to find Jeff and I fall to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry... I should have been paying more attention..." I say as Seth grabs my hand and helps me up. "Dont worry about it Kaitlyn." he says. "H-How do you know my name?" I ask. "I pay attention quite a bit when you come out.. but most of the time, I get lost in your beauty..." Seth says. "Awwwww really?" I ask him to see if he is just saying that... I have a way to see if guys are lying to me and it seems like Seth passed because he didnt look away from me as he said it again... if a guy looks down, up, or away from you when they say that, you usually know they are lying... "Yes, I truly mean it Kaitlyn... you are beautiful... :)... I would date you if you weren't dating Hardy..." he says. "Well, I was just about to break it to him... stay here?" I ask. "I wont move an inch..." Seth says as I leave.

Well, I look around and I finally find Jeff and I say, "Jeff... I...I just cant do this... I think I'm starting to get a crush on Seth Rollins.." "You mean that sorry excuse for a wrestler?!" Jeff yells. "HE IS NOT A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WRESTLER! WE ARE THROUGH!" I scream as I run back to Seth with tears in my eyes. "Awww Kaitlyn... please dont cry... beautiful girls dont cry, that means you shouldnt be crying.." Seth says looking at me with his cute smile, it almost killed me seeing his smile... it is so sexy... just like him. I try to smile, but some tears still fall down my face and he wipes them away. "I wont cry... :) I'll be happy... just for you Seth." I say. "Alright... well, I gotta match against your ex boyfriend... can I have some good luck?" he asks. "Sure..." I say as I kiss him on the cheek. "Hey Seth.." I add. "Yes?" he asks. "Kick his ass.. :) " I say as The Shield theme plays and they leave.

I go out with them... I'm with Seth and Dean is over on the other side with Roman. "Is that Kaitlyn with Seth Rollins?!" Michael Cole yells. "It sure is!" Jerry yells. We all get to the ring and Seth kisses me as I'm leaving to go to the commentary table with Jerry and Michael. "Are you two dating?" Michael asks. "I'm not so sure yet Michael... he is getting ready to fight my ex boyfriend and he said he would date me if I wasnt dating Jeff, and I have a HUGE crush on him... If he asked me on a date, I would probably die." I answer. "Oh, well, speaking of Jeff, here he comes now!" Jerry says. I just look away and think, "Seth is not a sorry excuse for a wrestler if he beats your ass... then you will be the sorry excuse for a wrestler." Of course, as I was thinking that, Seth starts to beat up Jeff and he does a suicide dive and pins Jeff for the win, 1..2..3.. ring the bell! Seth won! "Look who's the sorry excuse now Jeff!" I say as we all leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

So, I go online and log in on the WWE Instant Messaging...

**DontMessWithTexas has logged on**

**DontMessWithTexas: **whats up guys? anyone on?

**TheLegendKiller has logged on**

**TheLegendKiller: **Im here Kaitlyn

**TheChampIsHere has logged on**

**TheChampIsHere: **whats up?

**DontMessWithTexas: **can one of you get Seth online? i wanna talk to him...

**TheShieldOfInjustice has logged on**

**TheShieldOfInjustice: **Hey Kaitlyn... this is Seth, we all share a profile... im gonna make my own.. hold on.

**TheShieldOfInJustice has logged out**

**TheChampIsHere has logged out**

**TheLegendKiller has logged out**

**DontMessWithTexas: **well then... i guess i gotta wait for him

**TheRealRollins has logged in**

**TheRealRollins: **hey

**DontMessWithTexas:**hey :)

**TheRealRollins: **I HAVE A QUESTION!

**DontMessWithTexas: **you dont have to yell at me :'(

**TheRealRollins: **sorry Kaitie... STUPID CAPS LOCK... you made my future girlfriend cry!

**DontMessWithTexas: **are you tryimg to ask me out on a date? :D

**TheRealRollins: **Yeah... tonight at... ummmm...

**DontMessWithTexas: **just come to my place ;)

**TheRealRollins: **sounds like a plan.. well gtg, gonna go get ready... bye Kaitie

**TheRealRollins has logged off**

**HardcoreCountry has logged on**

**HardcoreCountry: **hey Kaitlyn

**DontMessWithTexas: **Hey Mickie

**HardcoreCountry: **I heard about you and Seth...

**TheRealBarbie has logged on**

**TheRealBarbie: **Ooo someone's gotta date!

**DontMessWithTexas:** Hey Kellz!

**HardcoreCountry: **Hey Kelly :)

**TheRealBarbie: **whats up?

**DontMessWithTexas: **nothing much, well, gtg get ready for my date

**DontMessWithTexas has logged off**

**TheRealBarbie has logged off**

**HardcoreCountry has logged off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Well, as I'm getting ready for my date, I hear a knock at my door. "Wow, he's early!" I say, as I look at my clock.

I open the door, "You are coming with me!" A mystery person says as they grab me. "Who are you?" I ask. "Its me... Kane..." he says. "HELP ME!" I scream. "Shut up! No one will find you where we are going..." Kane says, but he is stopped because someone attackes him and is trying to save me... but the bad part about that is that I fall on the ground... and it is concrete... "Owwwww..." I say, putting my hand on my head, which is bleeding. "Oh my god Kaitlyn! Are you okay?" Jeff asks. "I-I dont know..." I say as I am about to pass out. "No Kaitlyn... stay with me!" Jeff says as he calls an ambulance and they take me to the hospital...

By the time we get there, I am passed out because of all the blood I am losing... but I wake up about 30 minutes later in a cold, grey hospital room... and I dont like it one bit! "I'm so sorry Kaitlyn... it was my fault he dropped you and made your head bleed..." Jeff says as tears fill his jade eyes. "Please dont cry..." I say as tears start to fill my brown eyes. "Awwww I'm really sorry now... I'm making you cry." Jeff says as he wipes away my tears. "I'm the one who should be sorry..." I say. "Apology accepted... :)" Jeff says smiling one of his really cute smiles. ":) Thanks..." I say hugging him really tight... I never thought I would feel the warmth of his hug again...

I go onto my WWE Instant Messaging to see if anyone is online...

**DontMessWithTexas has logged on**

**DontMessWithTexas: **Hey, anyone there?

**HardcoreCountry has logged on**

**HardcoreCountry: **Me!

**TheRealBarbie has logged on**

**TheRealBarbie: **Hey girl... how you feeling?

**DontMessWithTexas: **Ok I guess... laying in a cold grey hospital bed isnt fun at all!

**TakersGal65 has logged on**

**TakersGal65: **Hey sissy... how you feeling?

**DontMessWithTexas:** alright Michelle... can you guys come and visit? and can someone get Seth online?

**TheRealRollins has logged on**

**TheRealRollins: **Kaitie boo! OMG ARE YOU OKAY?! I heard everything!

**DontMessWithTexas:** yeah, can you come and pay me a visit?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

So, Seth finally came and I felt better with him there with me... :) and just because you are with your ex boyfriend before he comes, does NOT mean you cheat on your current boyfriend with your ex... and EVERYONE should know that... or so I think...

Seth comes in with Dean and Roman and locks the door... "H-Hi... y-you guys are starting to scare me..." I say as they get closer. "You think I REALLY loved you?!" Seth says. "B-But... I-I dont understand!" I say crying. "Shhh... dont cry... this wont hurt for long..." Roman says. Dean doesnt say anything, he just backs away because he sees anger in my eyes, and you NEVER want to mess with me when I'm mad... "SO THIS WAS ALL A TRICK?!" I yell. "Yes!" Seth yells back. "B-But why?" I ask. "I was trying to make my ex girlfriend jealous so she would date me again." Seth answers. "UGH I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS WAS ALL JUST A GAME!" I scream and I unlock the door and run out to find Jeff until they all grab me but Dean... I can tell he doesnt want to do this, but they are making him. "JEFF!" I scream as I cry. "Shut up!" Seth yells. "MAKE ME!" I scream as I pull out my phone...

I go on WWE Instant Messaging...

**DontMessWithTexas has logged on**

**DontMessWithTexas: ANYONE THERE?! I NEED SOMEONE NOW!**

**CharismaticEnigma has logged on**

**CharismaticEnigma: OMG WHATS GOING ON?!**

**DontMessWithTexas: SETH AND ROMAN ARE TRYING TO ATTACK ME! :'( HELP ME!**

**CharismaticEnigma: IM ON MY WAY! DONT MOVE, JUST DO WHAT THEY SAY SO THEY DONT HURT YOU!**

**DontMessWithTexas: Okay... HURRY PLEASE!**

**CharismaticEnigma has logged off**

**DontMessWithTexas has logged off**

So, I wait a few minutes until Seth starts to tell me something... "You better do what we say, or your family gets it.." he says. "NO PLEASE!" I yell and Jeff hears everything because he is outside the door. "Then you better do what we say little girl.." Roman says. "I'M NOT LITTLE! I'M MORE MATURE THAN YOU 2... TWEEDLEDUMB AND TWEEDLEDUMBER.." I yell. "OH THATS IT!" Seth screms. Jeff breaks down the door. "DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Jeff yells. "YOU CALLED HIM?!" Seth screams. "OH THATS IT!" Roman yells as they both head toward me. "NO!" Jeff yells as he tackles Seth. "KAITLYN LOOK OUT FOR ROMAN!" Jeff yells. I pick up a chair and hit him. "THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING ME LITTLE! THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM IF YOU WANT IT!" I scream, I almost have a mental breakdown... until Jeff hugs me and calms me down...

Dean is just standing there, looking at us... and then Roman and Seth passed out on the floor and Roman is bleeding... but not as bad as I was... Dean runs out of the room... Michelle, Mickie and Kelly come and visit. "OMG KAITLYN WHAT HAPPENED?!" Michelle yells. "NICE JOB KAITLYN! YOU MUST LOVE BEING TRAINED TO BEAT UP GUYS..." Mickie yells. "OMG YOU DID THIS?! YOU ARE ABOUT AS STRONG AS LITA! REMEMBER HER?" Kelly asks. "Yeah I do... I wish I could have met her before she left..." I say and when I say that, Lita walks in and I just stay calm... "Freak out!" Lita says. I cant help but freak out then and I start talking really fast... "OMG HI LITA! IM KAITLYN AND IM A HUGE FAN OF YOURS!" I say really fast. ":) I see that Kaitlyn..." Lita says smiling. "You are SO amazing!" I say. "I know I am... :D Well, I should know that..." Lita says. "Can I go home?" I say. "Sure.." Jeff says and he texts everyone, 'Party at my place... come at 8! she's coming home. :)'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

So, I'm guessing Jeff is taking me to his place, and I'm right... Well, I usually am, :) and he knows it...

Zack Ryder texts Jeff back, 'Alright broski... b there asap.' Jeff texts Zack back, 'k... wear something "party material"... lol i kno u can do tht.' Zack texts, 'u kno it broski... :)... will b there 7:30 or so.' Jeff texts, 'HURRY!' 'OK BRO! CALM DOWN!' Zack texts back. "Sooooooo..." I say as I am laying down on the couch. "Dont fall asleep.." Jeff says. "Whyyyyy?" I ask. "I have a surprise for you baby..." Jeff says as Zack knocks on the door. "HEY BROSKI AND BROSKIETTE! LET ME IN!" Zack yells at the door. "ZACK!" I yell. "Hey broskiette... how u feeling?" Zack says as he hugs me. "Fine, thanks for asking... :)... So Jeff, whats my surprise?" I ask. "You will find out at eight baby..." Jeff says.

"I CANT WAIT THAT LONG!" I say, making a pouty face and crying (well, fake crying, but I took drama class back in high school, so it sounds real) "AW MAN! I MADE HER CRY!" Jeff says as tears start to fill his eyes. ":( I'm not crying..." I say, looking up, my makeup WAY messed up. "Why broskiette?! Why make him feel bad?" Zack asks. "I didnt know he would cry!" I say, about to cry. "Come on bro! now YOU are about to make HER cry!" Jeff says. "OMG! I HAVE AN IDEA!" I yell as I run to the kitchen, grab as many fruit and vegetables as I can, stuff them in a bag and run outside. "WTF?!" Zack yells. "You'll see Zack... haha.. :).." Jeff says as he runs after me.

"OMG WAIT!" Zack yells as there is a knock at the door... "well, I can answer it." he adds as he answers the door and it is Matt (Jeff's brother), Shannon (their best friend), and a few others and they all go to the backyard with Zack to find Jeff and me in the backyard, throwing food at each other. "DUDE YOU ARE THROWING FOOD AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" Matt yells. "DUDE, THATS NOT POLITE!" Shannon yells. "WELL, SHE STARTED IT!" Jeff yells at them. "REALLY?!" Matt and Shannon yell. "YEAH!" I yell. "HI GUYS!" I add. "HEY KAITLYN!" Matt and Shannon yell back. ":D COME ON!" I yell at them. "OKAY!" Matt and Shannon say as they join in. "Hey Kaitlyn!" Lita says. "HEYYYYYY!" I yell as I duck because I almost get hit in the face.

"OMG ARE YOU OKAY?!" Lita yells as I run toward her. "Yeah... I'm fine... just outta breath..." I say, breathing hard. "You sure? You are breathing pretty heavy.." Lita says looking at me, concerned. "I...I'm fine Amy... honest..." I say as I sit down. "Its all good.." I add. "Okay..." Lita says. "HEYYY!" someone says from behind Lita. "Who is that?" I ask. John Morrison comes from behind her... "OMG JOHNNY!" I yell as I hug JoMo. "Hey Kait... :) how are you?" he asks. "Amazing, thanks for asking..." I say. "What are you doing here?!" I add. "I wanted to see if you were alright.." JoMo says, trying to keep the party secret from her. "Oh okay.. :) well I'm fine..." I say.


End file.
